


Business and Pleasure

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [31]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Business and Pleasure

You wrap your arms around yourself as you begin to shiver in the cold; maybe your choice of clothing is ill advised after all.

“Here, take my jacket.”

“Wha-?”

“It’s the least I can do for making you wait out here.” He leans up against a wall once you take his jacket from him.

“Why can’t you get a leather jacket like any other forty something year old guy?”

“Denim jackets not your thing?” He laughs as he lights a cigarette.

“I don’t think they’re anyone’s thing.” You scrunch up your nose but slip it on anyways, it’s cold after all, much colder than you expected.

“I can always take it back.” He raises his brows before looking back at you.

You groan, “No, I’ll wear it.”

Sam chuckles before moving closer. “So, anything interesting?”

You look out at the dock and sigh, “No, nothing at all.”

“May I ask why you’re wearing that?” Sam gives you a once over.

“You gave me the jacket and now you ask why?”

“You know I wasn’t talking about that.” He flicks what’s left of his cigarette to the ground.

To be honest, you thought it was supposed to be a warmer night than it actually was, and you also didn’t think you’d be called out to “work”.

“I had made plans with someone, but it seems that both of us ended up having to work tonight.”

Sam nods his head knowingly. “Yeah, I hate when that happens. Do you think you can still do something after work?”

“Depends on how long we have to work for.” You anxiously tap your foot on the ground.

He steps closer and leans in, “I’m sure you two can work something out.” His breath warms your neck. You hate it when he does this, when he’s this close and your stomach clenches. You hate feeling his body this close, hate what it does to you.

You shiver before you can regain your focus.

“Jacket not working I see.” You feel his hands rub your arms. “Is this better?”

You tense up, sometimes you swear he does this on purpose. It’s like he gets off on watching you squirm, watching you try to stay focused and keep things strictly professional.

“Uh,” your breath catches as you feel his hand roam over your ass.

“What’s the matter?” he says as if he’s unaware of what he is doing.

“I don’t think that whatever lead we thought we had is going to work out. I think it’s best we call it a night.” You begin to pull away from him, but he pulls you back in.

“Just one more hour and then we leave.”

You let out an involuntary whimper as you feel his hands grip your hips.

“I’m sure we can get a good view from somewhere warmer.” He takes your hand and leads you into a garage that is just off the docks, but still within view.

You’re too short to see the dock through the window and decide to climb onto the table directly under the window. You bitch and moan about the height of the windows the whole time. You can hear Sam light up again and you roll your eyes. “I don’t think now is the time for a smoke.”

“Nonsense, there is always time for a smoke.”

You can see him out of the corner of your eye as he approaches the window. His profile is gorgeous, everything about him is. You don’t tell him, well not in those words. Every time you see him you have the urge to tell him how much you want him, how much he means to you, but you don’t know how to without ruining things. He looks over at you and smiles, it’s like he can read your mind. Your face burns, and you’re very thankful for how dark it is in the garage.

“Maybe we should keep ourselves occupied while we wait.” Sam looks over at you, his smile as mischievous as ever.

“We’re supposed to be working. If we become distracted then there was no point at coming here in the first place.”

“So, your ‘someone’, when do you think they’ll get off?”

“Probably around the same time I do. That’s generally how it is between the two of us.”

“And you? Your someone?” You rub your hands nervously on his jacket.

“Generally, she always gets off first.” He places his hand on your lower back, making you stiffen. “Next time you should change before heading out for a mission. I mean, a skirt this short isn’t necessarily work attire.” His hand starts travelling lower. Your mind is telling you how wrong this is, that you should remain focused, but the rest of you is screaming out for him.

You let him continue on until his hand is just under the hem of your skirt. You can feel the warmth of his hand on your bare skin. He quickly squeezes your thigh before sliding his hand between your legs. Your breathing wavers as he goes higher. He stops just before he reaches your sex. You can see him look at you for your approval. You bite down on your lip and begrudgingly nod. You know there is a chance you’ll regret your actions, but you’ve wanted it since he handed you his stupid, ugly denim jacket.

You spread your legs and feel his fingers tease your folds.

“No underwear?” He looks over at you. You shake your head. “You, my friend, are a filthy sinner, and I approve wholeheartedly.” He slips his finger between your folds and starts pumping away. You close your eyes and lean up against the wall as he begins to go in harder.

“Fuuuck, Sam.”

“Yes, babygirl.”

“I’m sorry I had to cancel our plans,” you moan.

“It’s okay, figured if I joined it may make things go faster.”

You nod, trying not to scream.

“But it seems we’re following a dead end.”

“Mmhmm.” You whimper as he begins to rub your clit. “Seems you’re right.” You struggle to remain focused.

“About?” Sam asks

“I am going to get off first.”

“You know me, ladies first.”


End file.
